


Breathing Exercises

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Charity Fic, Class Differences, Corruption, Dead Parents, Gen, Mostly Raphael Who Gets A Clue, Post A-Support (Fire Emblem), Post-Canon, Pre-Time Skip, eat the rich, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: Raphael Kirsten has it all figured out for what he intends to do after the war. But does he, really?---Based on his paired ending with Shamir.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten & Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Breathing Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giftfic/charity fic for @imthatcrab on Twitter for donating $20 to Reclaim the Block. The prompt/request was Raphael & Shamir based on their paired ending (I went with platonic) and somehow this story has created a whole new tag on this website. At first, I thought it would be insanely difficult to write (I forgot they could even support) but once I read their ending, something kinda clicked in me and I had a lot of fun writing.
> 
> Thank you so much for donating!!!

**The Leicester Alliance: 1180**

Something was amiss in the Leicester Alliance, but Raphael Kirsten had more pressing matters to worry about. Ignatz, however, saw things quite differently. It was something Raphael didn’t want to press on about.

“That’s right. We can’t turn a profit without going to Derdriu. I don’t know what Count Gloucester is thinking.” That seemed to have caused all of the air around them to go still. 

The Professor was the first to speak, her shock fully apparent. “This is the Count’s doing?” Raphael rarely saw his Professor express any kind of emotion, shock, least of all.

“I had a feeling it might be. You’re certain?” Ignatz said. 

Raphael ignored the thoughts pushing through his way. No. This was only opening up more wounds. Wounds he intended to close by being a knight. He would protect everyone. Maya, Ignatz, his grandma and grandpa. 

“Looks that way,” the merchant began, “I think he’s unhappy with the merchants contributing to House Riegan’s wealth. They say even the previous Duke Riegan’s death…”

Raphael spoke up, “Was that the Count’s fault, too?” There was a big implication to this. If this were really the case, then there would have to be a lot more people to protect. That his parent’s death was part of the schemes of nobles.

The story that unfolded was one he had known all too well, and painfully so. Ignatz was feeling guilt--unnecessary guilt-- over his parents rejecting the request, yet this was beyond his control. But the Victors had suggested Raphael’s parents in good faith. The Kirstens had a good reputation. And they were killed. It was an accident. Monsters had killed them.

The Professor spoke again, “And Count Gloucester, isn't he…”

“Yes, he's Lorenz's fath--”

It hurt Raphael too much to continue. Especially as he saw Lorenz helping Lysithea and Marianne just a few feet away, oblivious to the conversation that was taking place. Would it be fair to talk about Lorenz’s father like this? Raphael interrupted the conversation, not wanting to go any further. “OK, OK! That's enough of that! It's just a rumor, right? So, who cares? Even if it's true, that's our parents' business. It's got nothing to do with us.” Raphael had gotten to know Lorenz. He was a good guy. Lorenz was adamant in their conversations that the nobles were supposed to protect the commonfolk. Lorenz had proved that he was not his father. He would keep people fed and be the good leader he was meant to grow into.

Ignatz began, “But you--”

“You got no idea what really happened, right, Ignatz? And I bet Lorenz doesn't know either! There’s no way he does.” Lorenz and Lysithea often shared their weapon, Raphael had forgotten the name of it. He saw him healing Leonie with the staff, and tending to her scraped knee. Things would change with him. There were good nobles and the future would be full of nobles like him. “The way I see it, it was monsters that killed my parents. They died in an accident. I got no reason to hate anyone or blame somebody else for their deaths. I don't have time for that. I got my little sis to worry about instead.” Protecting Maya, making sure she was fed and happy was all that mattered to him.

All of that thinking had worked up a sweat for him. He was hungry. “Now that that's settled, let's head back! What do you think that merchant's gonna send us? I hope it's food!”

* * *

**Garreg Mach Monastery: 1185**

Shamir Nevrand never thought she could find common ground with Raphael Kirsten, of all people. She had dismissed him as hulking and small-brained. He had eluded that aura, but there was something more to the boy who had once asked her if he could practice her breathing exercises to stay unnoticed. 

It had surprised her that after five years, he proved to have a sense of dogged determination, that he could actually mask his appearance with his breathing technique despite everything else contradicting that. Raphael wanted to know everything, in a physical sense, so that he could help others. 

It was a naive way to think, but she understood where he was coming from after their first recon mission. 

Raphael had wanted to mask his presence so that he could have a greater chance of success, but rather, he worked best in the opposite manner. His overwhelming presence was what brought morale to the fights ahead. Especially now that the stakes were growing higher and higher in this endless war. 

And much to her surprise, Raphael had understood death more than many of the students she had taught in this year. Sometimes he would speak of his parent’s passing eight years ago, and how monsters had killed his parents. 

It didn’t take much research and sneaking around to come to the conclusion that Raphael was painting things in a certain light. He wanted to move on, look towards the future and see to it that his sister would be protected.

Shamir felt envious, in a sense, that he had someone he wanted to protect. Instead, she had run all the way here to this continent, away from the memories of her lover. She had no one she felt that way for, and instead, focused on her mercenary work. 

It didn’t matter to her. Money was money. 

“Heya, was I good this time around, too?” 

Shamir would have jumped at his words, but she could hear silent footsteps grow closer.

Recently, Raphael had been trying to mask his presence off, but it was clear to her that he wasn’t imitating her anymore. It was surprisingly strategic for a guy who seemingly only cared about food and weight training.

“Yeah. It seems you’re getting better at this sort of thing. I’m impressed.”

“That’s great! This ought to be helpful when I start working for a lord after the war.”

Shamir wanted to bring up his prospects. As someone who was a former teacher to him, she had an interest in the matter of him and the other former students. “Why do that when all they do is take and take from the people?”

“Because a good lord needs to help people, y’know?”

“You sound like that other kid. The tall, slender one, with the uneven hair.”

“You mean Lorenz?”

“Yeah, him. It’s pretty clear to me you’re making yourself go back to the problem instead of going out there and doing what you want to in life.” The death of his parents had been part of a nefarious scheme laid out by Count Gloucester. He was the victim of petty noble squabbles and here he was, planning on returning to them. To return to the exact type of person who radically altered the course of his life.

Raphael crossed his arms. “I want to protect my little sis. That’s all there is to it.” He sounded oddly defensive. His breathing became more controlled. Shamir had an inkling she wouldn’t be able to sense his presence if she were to turn around. That such a large opponent going unnoticed would be the death of anyone. But Raphael was not her enemy.

Shamir saw she wasn’t getting through to him. “What I mean is that what you intend to do completely contradicts what your values indicate otherwise. But what do I know? I don’t really have values of my own.”

“Sure ya do, Shamir. Everyone has got to have their own ideas!”

It was clear that simply talking to Raphael would be a waste of her breath, and Shamir was a woman of a few words, after all. One day he would learn. He would understand that he couldn’t simply keep looking the other way. 

Because one day, it would pierce through him like an arrow, unsuspecting and underhanded.

* * *

**The Leicester Alliance: 1187**

It had been ten years since his parents passed. Raphael had laid out the flowers on his parents’ graves. They were wildflowers, picked out by Maya. He missed his mom and dad terribly, but here he was, still standing, even after a great war split between three nations. Raphael was on the winning side of it all and had returned to his liege lord as a knight. 

But not before searching for his unexpected friend, Shamir, which had ended in failure. She had vanished not long after it had all ended, without any sort of warning or goodbye. At least he still kept in touch with Ignatz.

While on the way home from the cemetery, Raphael received a summons from his lord, and immediately reported to him. “I require that you drive off the bandits that are terrorizing a nearby town,” he ordered, his voice commanding and authoritative, “I have given you a stipend for your battalion. Make sure you see to it that these thugs are deposed.” It was a simple enough mission. After the war had ended, bandits and thievery were now the most common problems plaguing the continent. It wasn’t anything Raphael couldn’t take care of.

Driving off the bandits was quite the easy feat. Raphael was paid handsomely for his efforts. He had already earned back the heavy tuition he had spent while attending the academy, and was on his way to matching the funds his family once had before his parents died. It had helped that Maya had inherited all of their business acumen, running the inn and restaurant for a substantial profit.

The problem was that this mission had been far too easy for him. He was supposed to drive off the bandits, but they had already made quick light of that.

Raphael would have let the issue go, but something had bugged him.

And so he was reminded of Shamir. Raphael had stopped moving and began breathing in and out the way Shamir once taught him to. Once he reached the right pace, he followed after them to their hideout.

Raphael was pleasantly surprised to see that it had worked! That he had been able to shed his presence. Shamir’s teachings really were useful! Not a single one of them even noticed he was here, watching them behind large crates.

He saw the bandits had a large, varied stash of items. One of them had taken out a pearl necklace. “Looky here,” she said, putting them on. “Don’t I look like a pretty little noble girl?”

“Take that off!” another yelled. “If the boss sees you like that, it could be the end of you!”

“Aw come on! I was just playing!” She took off the pearls and began to admire an art piece with another bandit. This was of that girl who was caught between two brothers. She was Judith’s ancestor. Raphael only knew the story because Maya liked it so much and Ignatz’s parents often told them stories about what inspired the paintings they dealt in. 

Raphael never forgot that he needed to continue to breathe slowly, in and out, echoing his long lost friend, Shamir Nevrand. He was pretending she was right here with him, that they were on a recon mission, and that she was watching his every move. He wasn’t sure how long he would last, but he would make use of this ability until their boss had arrived.

“Oh! There! He’s coming! Everyone stand up straight and be quiet!”

Raphael saw a figure turn up and the bandits had all bowed to them.  _ Isn’t it a little weird for these guys to do that sorta thing?  _

“Good job,” the man told them. Raphael couldn’t see the man, but his voice was deep and easily recognizable. It was authoritative, it was commanding. It was...

_ It’s my liege lord! _

_ How could he? _

“It wasn’t too hard getting these from the merchants.”

“Yes, and what matters to them is that they have escaped with their lives. Whether or not they lose their coffers matters not, and that’s the art of our business.” The lord had found the string of pearls the female bandit had been playing with and tossed it carelessly at one of them, as if it were worthless. “Take your end of the cut.”

He thought about what Shamir said during the war. He could hear her voice loud and clear in his head.  _ Do you see it now, Raphael? _

_ I do, Shamir, I sure do. _

Raphael exhaled in rage. 

“What was that?” a bandit had asked. 

Raphael remembered it was just him, all alone here by himself. Attacking these bandits would be easy, but if he attacked his lord right here and now, things could get messy pretty quickly. He closed his eyes and thought about the food they served at the monastery when he was a student.

“Eh, probably just a rat,” another bandit said. They were back to splitting up their assets and dividends.

Soon enough, his lord had left. 

Raphael snuck out not much longer after and had gone straight home. 

Maya immediately noticed the change in his demeanor. He now knew what he was supposed to be doing in his life was not this. Not serving the exact kind of person who murdered his parents. He knew it was never an accident, but said so as such so he could cope, so that he could focus on those he cared about. But doing this wasn’t helping anyone. If anything, it was making it all worse. He was part of the problem.

Raphael’s grandparents had made a splendid meal for them yet again, but all he could think about was this. That he needed to leave and do something.

“Raph? What’s going on?”

“I’m quittin,” he said. “I’m quittin’ my job.” He pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. 

“But all you’ve ever wanted was to be a knight!”

“Yeah, but there’s no point to it. Maya.” He knelt down to her. “Maya, you need to be careful with our lord, alright? He’s not one of the good ones.” 

And just like that, Maya understood. She was always such a smart girl. Raphael would work through other means. He would work to protect Maya and many innocent people another way. He grabbed his favorite pair of gauntlets, ready to storm his way into the hideout and retrieve what he could. After that, he would need to figure out what was next.

He was back on his way into the hideout. It was now the dead of night.

“Hey,” a voice said through the shadows. 

Raphael couldn’t control his laugh. “Hey! Shamir! It’s you again! It’s time you showed yourself, huh?”

She was smirking and let out a small grunt. Raphael was pleased to see she looked the same as ever. “Not so loud, or did you forget your training?” 

“Nah! Of course I didn’t! It’s good to see you again!”

“Yeah, you too, Raphael. I’ll just get to it. I’ve been tracking those guys you’re going after. Not surprised to see you figured it out too.” 

“Yeah, I sure did. There’s gotta be a way to make them stop doing this.” Raphael slammed his fists together.

“Good to see you’re as enthusiastic as ever.” She readied her bow. “Alright. Let’s shake some bandits out.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to donate to a cause regarding the recent events going on, esp related to BLM or to an international charity based on current events going on there as well, please DM me on twitter (sfw writing: Bear_of_Varley and nsfw/writing: heatwavekrayola) and I will write at least 1k words to every $10 you donate with a character/pairing of your choice. I do prefer writing rarepairs, however.
> 
> Please stay safe!


End file.
